Be My Girl
by doodlelover
Summary: Naruto is a young party-goer who loves a good dance, no matter who the one giving it is. When a dark haired beauty he's never seen before starts lighting up the dance floor, he can't resist. Happy NaruSasu day!


**This. Is. LONG. Very hard to write, too. Now that may just be my lack of knowledge on writing NaruSasu, or just my inability to make my oneshots long, or a combination of the two, but it was hard. Oh yes, it was hard. May not seem long to some...but for me, it was.**

**And if you already didn't notice in the description, HAPPY NARUSASU DAY!**

**NaruSasu day was created by the very talented authoress, _Master of the Rebels_. If you haven't read her stuff, then you have not even begun to experience the joy that is Naruto and Sasuke lovin' :3 Go read her stuff, I beg of you(as if you haven't already!).**

**What IS NaruSasu day? You may ask. Well, it is the very simple product of putting together the seme's birth _month_ with the uke's birth_day_(wait, right?). Hence, NaruSasu day is on the twenty-third of October. It can also work for SasuNaru, or any other couple by doing the same process. And again, I did not create it. Master did :D**

**Please excuse the poor quality of this fic. It's hot off the press and not edited. AT ALL. Read at your own risk. I loath being late, so I just wanted to get it out TODAY. And if you didn't know, the inspiration for the title was a song by Jet called _Are You Gonna Be My Girl? _if you listen to the song you can probably find what inspired me to name this oneshot after it. I also got doubly inspired by the song _Whatever You Like _by _T.I. _just so ya know.**

**Warnings: Explicit writings of _two men_ doing the dirty! Though it is not as detailed as I would have liked, it is still there. It may be a bit PWP(porn without plot/plot? what plot?), but I don't know, what do you think? ;**

**Disclaimer: Hm...Sai would be talking about dicks a lot more often. More often than he does now, and then going into exact detail with that he does with those dicks, and where they go : I don't own it DX**

**Happy NaruSasu day! Go have some fun!**

**Please, _enjoy_.**

**--  
**

**Be My Girl?**

**--  
**

The grinding proceeded and Naruto panted hard as sweat trickled down his brow. His hands gripped firmly but softly on a pair of gently gliding hips on a well figured girl. The blonde tipped her head back and looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, a look that he had been given many times that night, so he just ginned and bent his neck down to lick a lengthy trail down her exposed column.

The girl moaned and went back to swinging her hips seductively strait into his groin area. The heavy beat of the speakers flooded out the club, pounding the walls and making the crowd of intoxicated youth scream and jump to the sound of the music. Some danced together, most chose to dance with the mob and smash into each other while they enjoyed themselves sick, some more literally than others--which was why there were several bathrooms scattered intelligently around the outer walls of the building for easy access.

This wasn't one of Naruto's most exciting of nights, this was just about the usual thing that happened every weekend. He had come here with a group of friends, as was per the routine, but somehow during the never ending night he had lost them in the crowd here. He was almost convinced that he was the only one left out of his friends that hadn't been laid yet tonight. Naruto wasn't in a hurry. He liked to enjoy his time dancing with the many girls available.

The song ended, the girl winked at him and asked him for a night alone with him. He refused, and after she dug in her purple purse for a number and handed it to him then sent him off with a small 'call me, baby' and disappeared in the flashing strobe lights. Naruto had somehow managed to lose that, too, along with every other number handed to him that night.

The blond stalked off to the bar area in a slight daze while readjusting his pants. The thought of going back in the crowd to look for the girl--or maybe a guy, his mind mused-- just to get laid drifted to him before he shook it off. He could handle this, of course he could! He was not going to just fuck the first thing walking on two legs, that he happened to like grinding against enough to get a hard-on.

The bar was starting to dim down just a bit, but not by much. Naruto assumed it would be about another hour before the place was entirely empty. Until then, he was going to just stay there wand wait until he was ready to pass out. His ride had probably already left, so he was in no hurry and would definitely not be driving home in his drunken state. It was either a taxi or walk (his house was roughly two miles away), but he was not going to endanger someone else's life just because he was being an idiot. No way was he going to put a child in a foster home if he killed their parents in the crash that would almost indefinitely result if he drove under the influence. It would be cruel to do that... he knew what it felt like to lose someone like that.

Naruto shook his head, looked around a bit more, and then brought the glass of alcohol that the bartender, Kiba, had brought to him to his lips. The brash liquid slid down his throat with a vengeance, and Naruto, in his hazed out state, coughed a bit and set the glass back down with a loud thunk. The ice clinked against the glass before settling down, seeming to mock him in high pitched laughter.

When he was done hacking and teary eyed he swiveled in his chair to inquire of the bartender, "What the hell _is_ that?!" he coughed more and slumped over to stifle the coughs.

Kiba cut off his conversation with a pretty long haired girl with a raised brow toward the blond. Hinata stared with him, a small laugh being giggle into her hand when she laid eyes on the young man. The dish towel Kiba had been using to clean a glass was throw down so he could get a glass of water for Naruto.

"What was that, Blondie? Couldn't hear ya." he grinned, knowing full well what he was coughing about. He liked to piss off people sometimes, especially when he got to put himself in a better light with the ladies. Kiba snuck a glance at Hinata while he thought this.

"You--" Naruto sat up and down the glass of water before continuing. "Dog-mouthed prick. What was that?" he gestured to the glass of liquid in front of him.

"Oh, that?" his grin broadened. "That was my specialty; Aka Kaen."

"Red . . .blaze?" Naruto raised his own brow this time. "Why Japanese? Sick to English, man. Easier for the Americans." he picked up the glass and swished around the liquid a bit. After awhile he braved himself for a sip and set the container to his lips. When the small amount of alcohol didn't choke him, he went in for more and came back out with a strait face. _Stupid drink. S'not that bad after all._

Kiba scoffed. "Like I care about them. Besides, I think it's creative." he sniffed his indigence and shifted on his feet, glancing at Hinata. "Hey man, can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?" Naruto didn't lift his eyes off his drink.

"Well, can you . . . I want to show Hinata a nice time tonight. Think you can lock up for me?" his eyes were pleading when Naruto looked up at him.

Naruto sighed and ran a hard through his scraggy hair. "Sure. Give me the keys." he held out a hand absently.

Kiba whooped and slapped him on the back in thanks, making him choke on his drink. "You're a lifesaver. Here, have another drink." He poured Naruto another glass of red liquid before going back to talking with Hinata.

Naruto continued to sit at the bar and drink his fill of the Japanese dubbed drink. Even though he was part Japanese himself, he didn't like being reminded of his culture due to his past. His parents had died there in a car accident while visiting his mother's parents. They'd left him with their nanny, Tsunade, and he was saved the tragic fate of his parents. Not really _saved_ since the turmoil of losing the only family that actually cared enough to make sure he was alive and healthy was enough to make him socially inept enough to make little, to no friends at all during his childhood. Even now, there were few people he still stayed in touch with.

The blond leaned back against the counter and closed his eyes, remembering a small part of his past that he liked to keep close. He really never thought about it when he was sober, since the pain made him get headaches. But now that his body and mind were both numb, it was safe to let his mind wander.

His mind floated to the day of his parents death. The man, he remembered, had been drunk and was walking aimlessly on the streets. After crossing the road on a green light, and in the middle of the street where no cross section was, he stayed there and made several people swerve to miss hitting him. His parents were caught off guard by one of the cars trying to miss the intoxicated man, and they ended up in a collision. The passengers in the other car got out alive, suffering only minor injuries and whiplash. His parents had been killed.

Thinking it best to leave the topic in the back of his mind, he started to focus more on the dance floor. The people were still grinding against each other, the strobe lights still flashed vibrantly, but he could tell that the club was starting to lose some of the energy that was always there at the beginning of the night. People were getting tired. He even saw someone carrying their drunken friend out the back door.

A loud thunder of 'woots' erupted from the center of the remaining crowd in the center of the room. Naruto's gaze was averted to the source of all the commotion. It was hard to see through the huddle crowding and bumping against each other, their earlier vigor renewed with what they were attracted to. It seemed, by what Naruto could see anyway, that two, or maybe even three, people were dancing in the middle of the room smack dab in the middle of the floor and the ring of people.

The DJ, high in a room separate from the entire floor itself and visible through a window in the wall of the club, put on his headset once more and changed the song to one of higher tempo and volume to accommodate the new dancers. The whole room seemed to scream and the building shook with the music playing, the people dancing.

Naruto blinked and took another sip. That almost never happened, so it must have been some dance for the drunks in here to get excited about. The blond peered closer, almost falling off his seat trying to get a better look. His jaw seemed to drop to the floor in a cartoon-like manner. He wiped at some of the drool with his black sleeve.

In the center of the ringlet mob were two men and a woman mashed together in an intimate dance. The two outer ones seemed older, the middle the younger one and the most active, though it seemed he was doing so a bit reluctantly, if the glower on his pale face, framed by dark bangs, was anything to go on.

The two others were almost glowing with smugness at the way they could make the one in the middle succumb. It made Naruto a little uneasy, to be honest. They were creepy, especially the one with the white hair and pointed teeth. Though the redhead came in a really close second; she looked about ready to eat the poor boy with the way she was running her hands all over his chest and pressing hr nose into his neck. Naruto saw a flash of white teeth before she bit down on his neck. The middle one smacked her away while the other one laughed at her putout face and teary eyes.

While the redhead tried to get back into the dance, the other two men turned, keeping her from getting the brunet in a sandwich again. The girl fumed and stomped away, mad at the white-haired man and unwilling to touch him again, even to touch the smaller brunet just beyond her reach.

With the girl gone, the slightly larger of the two men, the sharp-toothed one, was free to wrap his arms more firmly around the thin waist of the brunet. The smaller man leaned back into the frame of the other, brows furrowed, and put on a show for the surrounding crowd. He didn't seem to be enjoying himself, but the crowd sure was. They let out a chorus of drunken cheers, begging for more.

And they gave more. The white-haired man leaned down and crushed his lips again the other's. Naruto was sure he saw a tongue slip in between pink, full lips to delve into what he was certain was a hot and slicked cavern. Pale arms rose to wrap around a craned neck and the kiss became deeper, faces pressed close and saliva mixing in a seductive manner.

Naruto was sure his pants couldn't get any tighter. A thin sheet of perspiration dotted on his skin and he unzipped and tossed aside his sweater on the stool next to him. He ignored the soft flutter of the fabric falling to the ground. He wanted to do the same with his pants too, but that would mean he would have to look away.

Gyrating hips caught his attention next. Tight, leather pants rubbed against the back of equally tight jeans. There was only space between them when the oddly fitted curve of their bodies had to shift to cause more friction. Other than that, Naruto was sure if he placed a sheet of paper between the two it wouldn't move an inch. For a brief moment, he wanted to be in that small space. His pants got tighter.

He saw the brunet wince in pain when sharp teeth started to nip at his neck when they broke away. This made Naruto curious, as the younger one didn't pull away; seemed to enjoy the pain as he craned his neck and leaned into the roving teeth more. Someone, this was one of the most erotic things Naruto had ever seen. What would it be like to bite at that smooth, porcelain neck? Would it be like clawing at stone, or pressing his face into velvet sheets? He wanted to _know_. He wanted to explore and let his hands touch--grope at that round ass that was being thoroughly squeezed and brought closer by the white-haired man.

"Somethin' caught your attention, Blondie?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of Kiba's voice. "Um . . .no." he tore his gaze away reluctantly and focused on the scraggy brunet. "You need something, Kiba?" there was no helping the glower on his face. He wanted to punch Kiba for interrupting him, but at the same time he didn't want to give a wrong impression.

"Nah, just curious to what kind of girl you were attracted to." he leaned on the counter, folding his arms and staring off into the crowd.

The blond took another sip of his drink. "Who says I'm attracted to anyone?"

"Well, to make a bulge that big--"

"Shut up, Kiba." He pushed off the counter without picking up his coat and made his way to the dance floor.

He had to elbow a few people to make it to the center of the crowd, and when he did it was still hard to locate the object of his lust. He found him still dancing with the other man, glaring ahead at nothing in particular. That look made Naruto tilt his head to the side. _Why's he dancing when he doesn't want to . . .?_

He shifted his look to the man he was dancing with--sharp teeth were stretched into a grin, looking down at the glaring one with a hungry look. Naruto supposed that man could be the reason he was so reluctantly moving back against him. Why didn't anyone else notice that he didn't want to entertain them?

"Whoo! Go Suigetsu!"

Naruto looked around for the girl that had cheered. It seemed everyone was shouting the name loudly, so it was hard to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. But from that, Naruto could deduce that these people had seen this type of behavior before, so it wasn't anything new. But _why_ was the brunet doing it if he didn't want to?

Naruto stepped forward, suddenly enraged by this, and placed his hand on the larger of the two's shoulder. "Hey, mind if I get a dance?"

The two dancing men stopped and looked at him strangely--the spectators hushed their cheering for a moment. The smile dropped from the addressee's face and the entire building seemed to stand still.

"What? Oh, you mean you think you can handle Uchiha? Sorry, but I don't think he'll be that thrilled to want to dance with _you_." the man smirked at Naruto's glare but continued anyway. "I already paid. I ain't giving him up any time soon."

The comment was like a slap to the face for Naruto. He stepped back slightly and looked down at the brunet. He was frowning defiantly, fists clenched at his sides, but he did not look up. A pang of something horrible sliced through Naruto. _A . . . prostitute?_

"Not quite. Uchiha here's a dancer that works for this bar. You can pay for the night if you want to dance, but he has to agree with it. I'm the only one he'll accept, but I guess that's because I'm the only one that can pay the high price he asks for." the explanation was said with an air of smugness.

Naruto hadn't realized he said anything out loud, but he was slowly letting the pieces fall together. "So...anyone that wants a dance . . . has to _pay_ for it?"

Suigetsu--as Naruto figured out his name from all the shouting--nodded. "But Susu has to agree to it, buddy. So, sorry. You'll have to wait, but I doubt you'd be able to afford it anyway."

Naruto smirked, finally understanding. "So . . . what would happen if he wanted to dance with _me_ instead?" This had suddenly become a challenge, and Naruto Uzumaki never stepped down from one of those.

This time the man snorted. "I already said you wouldn't be able to pay it! Just get lost, okay? Trash like you should--"

Faster than the rest of the crowd could see, Naruto stepped forward and grabbed Suigetsu by his collar. The people close enough to see gasped and gawked at the scene. Suigetsu grabbed at the large tan hand holding him and glared, spouting obscenities. The Uchiha just stared with dull interest, devoid of emotion. Naruto smirked and let the white-haired man fall from his grip after a while. He sputtered and gasped on the floor for a bit, holding his neck.

"What the hell--?!"

"I'll pay you and the club double what you paid. Let me have him for the rest of the night and I won't bother you anymore." Naruto started to take his wallet out of his pocket.

Suigetsu snorted again. "Yeah, right! You want to know his price? It's--"

Naruto interrupted him again and extended his hand. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

Suigetsu's jaw dropped. "You--You're . . . ?"

Naruto ignored the rest of the man's sentence and stepped over him, going to join the brunet. The slightly smaller man had his arms crossed over his chest, the scowl that was there before back and set firmly on his chiseled face, not looking to be wiped off any time soon. Raven colored hair framed a perspiring face, high cheek bones set perfectly under black eyes that glowed with the lights of the club. Those eyes only shifted slightly to regard the blond.

"Hi, my name's Naruto, would you like to dance?"

"You haven't paid yet." the brunet bit back.

Naruto laughed. "Ah, right. Just a sec." he turned around, pulled some money from his pocket, and then threw down a wad of money on Suigetsu's lap. The man fainted, and Naruto had to lean down with a frown to place the money securely in his pocket. He was sure the man would come to in a couple of minutes. That, or get trampled to death in his sleep. He turned back to the Uchiha with a grin.

"So . . . dance with me?"

"No."

"Alright--wait, what?" he yelled, only for the scream to be muffled by the sounds of the building.

The brunet began to walk away. "My shift is over; I'm going home." he murmured something about horney idiots and pushed his way--or more like made a path with his bastard power--through the crowd. It reminded Naruto of that one guy and Egypt.

"Hey, _wait_!" he shoved his way after the other and managed to grab hold of a muscled, yet thin, arm. He almost moaned when he felt the Uchiha bump into his chest and felt their heat mix and sink into the thin fabric of his black T-shirt. "Just give me a chance, bastard! Don't be so high strung!"

"I don't have to give _you_ anything! Dumbass!" the brunet yelled back while trying to get his arm free, pushing against Naruto's chest in the process. He ignored the fact that feeling the hard muscles ripple beneath his fingertips was a turn-on. When he pried his hand away he let his hand linger for a bit too long and rubbed up the shirt to reveal a bit of toned, tan skin.

Naruto didn't notice. "Hey, don't call me that you prick! I just wanna dance, it won't hurt ya just to be nice and give me that!"

Sasuke growled, unable to look away from the bit of skin he had exposed, and how the shirt had bunched and wasn't going back down. Temptation was torturing him. How long had it been since he had a good lay?

"Just _one_ dance. Please?" Naruto let go of the wrist he had managed to grab when he was forced to let go of the Uchiha's arm. "I won't bother you again, promise." he gave his award winning starry eyes look and hoped for the best.

Uchiha's arm fell to his side. Hesitating, he failed to reason with himself why he seemed so comfortable with himself for wanting to give in to this man's advances. On any other occasion he would have turned, gave a rash comment that bordered on the lines of fuck off and die and don't bother me dumb fuck, and then disappeared into the double doors that lead to the backroom where he would gather his things, go home, and sleep away all the stress lines the day had brought on his perfect face. He had no idea why the idea of giving in made him want to sigh, rather than punch the next thing that moved.

Naruto grinned at the defeated look of the other and grabbed a pale wrist again, pulling the shorter man back to the dance floor. There, they proceeded the grinding session the raven had been unable to complete before. Fewer people cheered, as the night was wearing on, but they had fun. The fast and upbeat songs they would dance for all they were worth, and when the slow tempo-ed ones started they would casually shift their arms to the traditional arms-slung-over-shoulders, hands-at-hips position and continue to circle and get in a few words to each other.

Naruto noticed that the other had failed to mention that their one dance was up. He took this as a good sign and smile widely at the other after the second slow song had finished. A scoff and blush was his answer, and again, he took this as a good sign. He wouldn't lie to himself in thinking that he hadn't had sex on his mind at first and still probably did, but talking was just--if not more--as good. They didn't have many things in common when it came to interest and hobbies, but their views were similar in a way. This made Naruto smile even more.

He didn't learn the man's name, since he refused to give it, but he after an hour of talking and just sitting around while they mused about things, he got to know and learn to react properly to everything he said and did. Naruto knew that the brunet was just a bit self-conscious, fidgeting after almost every sentence he made, being cautious not to say too much or too little. Or maybe that was just plain stubbornness, or the unwillingness to get to know a stranger. Naruto didn't know, but he had to smile every time he noticed small things like these, because it felt good to be able to make a man that seemed as high strung as this to open up to him. That, and it felt nice to be able to relate to a person he just met, as weird as that sounded.

And the man had his . . . ways of showing certain affection and friendliness. If Naruto said something stupid or unnecessary Sasuke would come back with an insult on his intelligence. At first, it made Naruto cringe to hear the insults, but as the night wore on he figured out that it was the man's only known way of responding to what he said. It was similar to Sakura, but just less abusive to his physical state, so he understood it. It was just the man's personality--it couldn't be helped. Naruto learned to just return one insult for another, resulting in a friendly competition of wits. Most of which Sasuke usually won.

And once more . . . why was he even interested in getting to know this person when he was just in it for a dance, or maybe just a good fuck in the near future? He didn't really know, but it felt good doing this--getting to know the man. The more he started to get to know the other, the more he regretted his first intentions. There was no way he could just get a lay out of this without it turning into something more. He doubted he could live with himself if he did that. And besides, he usually ended up being friends with most of the people he made a connection like this with and slept with. Though, that usually happened _after_ the sexual activities commenced. He'd never been in a situation that he had to talk with a person before having sex with them. Not after he got out of school, anyway.

Naruto stared as the other man yawned and slurred out a sentence. That was another thing; while he himself had a high tolerance for alcohol, the brunet had almost absolutely none. He was only on his third drink, a light one, at that.

". . . apartment?"

Naruto's head snapped up from its position resting on his fist. "Huh? Sorry. Wasn't really paying attention."

The man glared before repeating his question. " 'Oo said sometin' 'bout goin' back to am aparment 'fore. Are we going, or what?"

Naruto tilted his head. "I did?" When had that happened?

"Yup. When we was dancin'. 'Member?"

It was the blond's turn to be the mature one. He quickly snatched the brunet's drink away and set it down on the far end of the counter. The older man would have to be smart enough to stand to get it if he really wanted it. He figured, in the other's current state, that was a bit impossible for him to comprehend.

"Thassa my drink. I want it back--now."

Naruto waved his finger. "Nuh-uh. You're too drunk. You wanted to come back to my apartment then? What for?"

The Uchiha gave him a deadpan look. "Like you don't know." he paused. "And no, I'm not that drunk." he stared purposefully at the drink, just inches away from being in his grasp. He wasn't drunk, just wanted his drink real bad. That was all.

Naruto just continued to watch as the brunet reached out his arms as far as they could go, grasping at the empty air just inches away from his drink. He chuckled at the behavior. Somehow, it felt a bit wrong to want to get to his apartment now. Would it be taking advantage of the Uchiha if he went along with it? He looked at the struggling man. Yes, yes it would.

But maybe he would sober up in a little bit, Naruto thought. So, he might as well take advantage of the other's drunken state. "Hey, what's your name?" he had to know, it was bugging him.

The other looked at him and paused in reaching out to his drink. He gave Naruto a calculating look, running his eyes up and down his entire frame, exposing him without touch. Naruto felt very bare and reluctant to press further to get his answer. But then, the look was gone, and the brunet sank in his chair, shoulders slumping and all life disappearing. He whispered something inaudible.

"Huh? Speak up, bastard."

"I said, my name is Sasuke." he had managed to get it out without slurring, so that was good. Sasuke could feel his head swimming, but the pounding in his head was mostly what was making him incoherent. That, and he still wanted his drink. It was so far away and his arms were so short. Sasuke looked down at his arms, and then glared at the blond sitting next to him. The moron was grinning at him in a very cat-like manner.

"Sasuke. Hmm, I guess that fits you. So, Susu is your nickname then? I heard that Suigetsu guy calling you th--"

Sasuke stopped him before he had a chance to say the horrible nickname again. "Don't ever repeat that name in my presence again."

Naruto furrowed his brows. "How come he can call you that, and I can't?"

Sasuke laid his head to rest on his folded arms while he muttered out his next sentence. "Suigetsu is an insensitive jerk with an annoying liking for pain. I swear, the more I hit him the more he thinks I want sex."

Naruto laughed again. "You're really honest when your drunk, you know that bastard?" he laid his head down on his folded arms too, in the same position as Sasuke. Their elbows touched lightly.

Sasuke felt like shifting away from the contact, but his head, though it was not as hazy as before, was still protesting to any and all movement. He refrained from answering the comment made by the blond in favor of inhaling the musky scent he could smell from being so close. The scent was what he tried concentrating on when they were dancing. Whenever he would dance with someone he would concentrate on something else; the music, their feet; anything to not think about the way he was touching another person, just for the sake of money. He could get another job elsewhere, but this got the job done faster. He didn't want to stay in debt forever, linked to Orochimaru in some way that made his skin crawl. Anything associated with that man made him cringe. He didn't like to think about it.

Sasuke had never had to concentrate on anyone's scent to feel calm. Usually the attraction was so minimal, centered on lust, that he had no difficulties with distracting himself. With Naruto he had no choice but to inhale deeply every time they came in close contact. It was so unbearable, being so close to him without being able to touch, that he wanted to get it done and over with as soon as possible. Though drinking had been his first reaction to getting rid of the burning feeling, he was sure it wasn't working as well as he wanted it to. If anything, Naruto seemed even more reluctant to doing anything with him.

_So he's not a pig, _the though buzzed in his mind pleasantly. He wondered what it would be like to touch that bronzed skin, feel the muscles without any burden of cloth or clothing. Just skin on skin contact. Sasuke shuddered. _Why the hell am I _thinking_ about it?!_

Sasuke sat up and looked down at the relaxing blond. His eyes shifted over the night club and he almost grinned in delight. Almost everyone was gone; not even the bartender was around anymore. There were only a few lackeys by the door, their coats over their shoulders already in a sign of departure. They chatted amongst themselves, but the conversation did not drift far enough for Sasuke to hear. Surely they would be gone soon.

Discretely, he let his hand fall from the table, brushing past Naruto's inner thigh. The action was enough to startle the blond to attention. He looked at Sasuke with bleary, inquisitive eyes beneath a veil of golden hair. Sasuke just smirked at him and swiveled in his chair, leant forward to whisper something.

Naruto jerked back and stared with wide eyes. Slowly, that confused look turned to something more mischievous. Sasuke decided he liked this look. He watched on with satisfaction when the blond spoke. "Wow Sasuke, you're perverted."

Sasuke snorted. "As I'm sure you are. Are you going to accept, or not?"

Naruto got up and assessed the situation in his head, a finger coming up to press against his lips. He looked Sasuke up and down with heavy lidded eyes. "You know, I'm kinda tired . . . Don't think I'd be able to do that kind of thing." he yawned to show his point.

Sasuke glared and got up. He wound one of his hands to the back of the other's head and yanked him down to hiss onto his lips, "Then I'll just have to get you . . . woken up."

Naruto wasn't shocked when a pair of warm, moist lips brushed against his own. They sealed together firmly enough, but Naruto wanted more and pressed his face at an angle that made it impossible for them to breathe, but getting them so close that it would be impossible for them to lose any contact. The blond made use of his teeth and nipped at Sasuke's bottom lip when they broke apart, sucking it in on occasion and making the other catch his breath in blissful surprise. He noticed with satisfaction that he had to hold the other up to keep from falling, his arms wrapped firmly around a thin waist.

"Mm . . .watch the . . . unn. . . over there." Sasuke tried to get out in between gasps and those wonderful times when Naruto would sneak his tongue out and into his own mouth, teasing him. He jerked his head to the door, where he was sure the people would still linger.

Naruto looked over, lips still attached to Sasuke's and shrugged. "Nothin' there." he then went on to what he was previously doing; molesting the quivering brunet's mouth.

Sasuke blanked out his brain after that and melted like putty in Naruto's talented hands. Whoever chose to watch, could for all he cared. Voyeurism wasn't a turn-on for him or anything, he just didn't feel like breaking away from the warm body that seemed to be everywhere at once. He leaned back in Naruto's strong arms and let his body fall back, supported by the counter behind him.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's ass and lifted him up onto the counter, giving one last squeeze before letting go of the round globes completely and settling himself between jean clad legs. He smirked when he pulled his hands away, placing them on the counter on either side of Sasuke. "Mm, perky." he mumbled on pink lips.

Sasuke's response was bucking hips into Naruto's, silencing the idiot. He reached behind the man and grabbed a muscled behind, brining their clothed erections together in a wisp of brushing cotton. His head lolled back at the sensation and he let Naruto taking control again, letting his arms settle on Naruto's back, gripping the tight, black T. He tugged on it.

"Off," he growled into the skin of Naruto's neck.

Naruto stopped sucking on Sasuke's neck and paused the rolling of his hips. It was only a moment that he was gone to take off his shirt, but it made him smirk to hear the mix of a growl and whimper leave the Uchiha's throat. He quickly recovered other man's body with his again, but not before tearing off Sasuke's own shirt, struggling with the buttons until he all but ripped the shirt off in frustration. Sasuke didn't seem to care.

"You sure you want to do this, bastard?" he whispered into black hair. He would admit that he was breathless.

"I find that insulting. If I didn't I wouldn't have started it." he bit the junction where shoulder met neck in a sort of immature punishment. Naruto flinched and he ran over the wound with his tongue in apology. The skin under his mouth vibrated in a silent growl and he felt his cock twitch. He moved his hand down to rub Naruto's bulge, palming the strained erection slowly while humming into a tan neck.

While Sasuke stroked him Naruto went right to sucking on the man's neck again. The bright red hickies he left stood out on the pale column of skin, he noticed, so he instead went to more concealed areas. It wasn't long before he reached Sasuke's hardened left nipple. His lips wrapped around it immediately and he sucked hard, nipping at it gently. Sasuke arched and cried out, hand stopping its movements for just a second before he regained control and starting moving again, this time a little less focused.

"Fuck . . ." Naruto hissed and pulled away once again, much to Sasuke displeasure. The brunet opened his mouth to speak and got half of his sentence out before Naruto jumped up onto the high counter. Sasuke faltered a moment before he pulled himself up onto his knees and started to fumble with Naruto's belt, annoyed and unwilling to wait any longer for Naruto to get on with it. Naruto just watched with heavy eyes as he wove his fingers through Sasuke's hair, pushing it back to look at his sweat slicked face.

After much fussing and cursing on the brunet's part, Sasuke finally got the belt loose. He had to pull on the pants another ten second before realizing that he forgot to unzip them. He dropped Naruto's pants with a flush of embarrassment. Naruto would have chuckled but he feared for his life.

Sasuke straitened himself and began sucking on Naruto's exposed neck while he dipped his hand in the man's boxers, taking hold of the hard flesh inside. Naruto gasped and let his head fall onto Sasuke's shoulder a bit. A pale hand shoved him back to sitting up strait and he whined. "Hm, perky." Sasuke mocked his earlier words and gave a tight squeeze. "I'd love to feel you inside me . . . can you imagine pounding into me, Naruto?"

The blond gave a small nod and shut his eyes. "Oh, fuck yes." he drew out the last word like a hiss, gyrating his hips to meet Sasuke's slow, torturous strokes. "I want to be . . . Mnnn . . . inside you . . !" it was so hard to talk right now, but he was sure that his man was not incapable of forcing him to do whatever he wanted. Sasuke wasn't one to be messed with. Naruto yanked on Sasuke's hair and brought their lips together softly, then pulled away less than a centimeter, breathing into the other's mouth hotly.

Sasuke's inhaled breath didn't go unnoticed at the action. Naruto did smirk this time and cupped Sasuke's face, pressing their mouths together again. The sound the brunet made every time he did this made his heart jump. He did it again several time before plunging his tongue in deeply, possessing Sasuke in a primitive way that made the other shake with need. They only pulled away when they were both out of air. Sasuke went back to stroking Naruto and sucking on his neck.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's pulse in his hand and on his tongue. It was rhythmic and heavy, much like his breathing but a more steady pace that made his own heart beat rapidly. The length in his hand was hard and hot, everything that he wanted to be inside him, filling him and making his body jolt with pleasure. His finger swept across a dripping head as he thought this and he slicked up the erection as best he could. It wasn't good enough.

"Lube . . ." Sasuke gasped out. ". . . and condoms." he added as an afterthought.

Naruto leaned away from Sasuke and searched through his pants. He found condoms. No lube. "Shit."

"Anything under the counter?"

The blond swallowed thickly and didn't respond. He reached under the counter and searched for a while. His face twisted in hazed concentration as he prodded around, but gasped when he felt a thumbs hook under his boxers and pull down, freeing his erection. The clatter of metal falling to the ground sounded in the empty building when he knocked something over.

Naruto managed to grab what he was looking for and pulled it on the counter next to him before he lost all concentration, making sure it was upright so it didn't fall over. Sasuke pressed him to lean down and he did obediently, waiting for the inevitable and bracing himself by gripping Sasuke's hair in one hand, pressing the other on the cool, black surface of the bar. He grunted a suppressed moan when he felt lips wrap around his head, a tongue slither over the slit and lick up his cum into a greedy mouth. Sasuke swallowed around him and sucked.

All thought escaped him as wet hotness covered him all the way to the base of his cock. He didn't stop to wonder how Sasuke got so good at that, only tried to stop himself from bucking every time the mouth moved away. Not that it would do any good--Sasuke had a death grip on his hips. He moaned each time the tip of his cock met the back of Sasuke's throat. He only heard the man choke once around him and even that was brief. Sasuke licked and drank up every ounce of his precum, moaning at the taste and humming around him in pleasure. The feeling was so good he swore he felt a few tears run down the side of his face. His hand gripped and tugged at the brunet's hair, pushed that head down more every time he tried to move away. Sasuke was reduced to only sucking and licking around the parts that he could reach.

Sasuke seemed to enjoy making him moan, sucking his cock, making him beg for him to go faster and suck harder. The brunet hummed in approval of all his vocal demands, almost purred every time Naruto growled to stop him from teasing and not using that talented tongue enough. Oh god, how he loved that man's tongue.

"Mn. . . I want you . . . so bad right now, Sasuke." he yelled the man's name and tugged hard on thin strands of hair, feeling them rip out with the force. Sasuke put both his hands on his thighs and began swallowing almost immediately when Naruto's body stilled and he spilled himself, stream after hot stream, into the brunet's eager mouth. Some cum leaked out the side of Sasuke's mouth but he tried to get it all, loving the feeling of Naruto's taste in his mouth, enjoying every minute he could feel the last remains of it being rolled on his tongue. He wanted it to fill him elsewhere.

"Lube?" he asked.

Naruto jerked his head in the direction of the substitute he had found. Sasuke paused a minute and then spoke with exhausted inquiry. "Cherries? You want to lube me with . . . cherry juice." scandalous disbelief leaked into the words.

"Only thing . . . I could find." The blond sat up on his elbows and took the jar from the other's hand. Twisting the cap off, he dipped his fingers into the lukewarm liquid and pulled them out for Sasuke to examine. He hadn't expected the brunet to lean forward and take his fingers into his mouth, and he gasped in surprise when it reminded him of what just happened. Naruto started to harder again. Sasuke released him with a hard suck and licked his lips when he was done.

"I guess it'll work," Sasuke concluded and grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the glass jar, pulling Naruto to sit up and kneel between his spread legs. Naruto was surprised that the other was completely naked.

"When . . . ?"

"I'm a multi-tasker," was the deadpanned reply.

Naruto took a second to fully appreciate the man in front of him, especially the manhood that stood fully and proudly between milky thighs, the head reddened a lovely pink shade. He ran his thumb against the inner of Sasuke's leg, leaning down to kiss just below his knee. He smirked into the skin and let his warm cheek rub against the sensitive skin, feeling and laughing in his mind at the way the other jumped at the action.

Sasuke glowered at him. "Don't be gentle with me, moron. I'm no girl."

"Could have fooled me. With the way you spread your legs so easily and sucked my cock just now, I wouldn't be dumb for mistaking you for a whore."

"You--"

Naruto silenced him and slipped in one of his fingers, happy that his distraction had worked and Sasuke hadn't yelped in pain. The brunet didn't even notice when he slicked up his fingers with the makeshift lube.

"Mnn--" Sasuke leaned his head back and balled up his fists. It felt so good, having Naruto's finger thrusting inside him, and even better when a second entered and began stretching him. "Oooh . . ."

Naruto moaned at the silky gasps and how his fingers were being so tightly squeezed. He set the container down and hooked his arm under one of Sasuke's legs, spreading it more and lifting Sasuke's ass in the air more while comforting the man by hugging it close to his body. His fingers slid in and out easily now, so he added a third finger, careful not to go too fast or stretch too much at a time. Turning and twisting, he let his eyes slip shut as he felt Sasuke's muscles contract and expand. It felt so hot, so good. He fantasized about what it would be like to be surrounded by that warmth.

"Fuck, Naruto," Sasuke groaned and shifted his body. "I want you . . . now. God, I want you so much." he moaned lengthily and spread his legs more. "Please . . ."

Naruto grunted his approval and took his fingers out, watching in fascination as the puckered hole glowed pink, ready and in anticipation for more. "I want you too, babe." he leaned down while he slicked up his cock, licked at Sasuke's ear before nibbling on the soft lobe. "Mm, so much. Do you want me?" he fumbled with the condom a bit before finally getting it out of the package. There was almost no struggling in sliding it onto his pulsing erection. He'd done this many times.

Naruto let go of his dick and got positioned between Sasuke's legs, managing to take control of himself to keep from slamming all the way in, in his need to hear Sasuke cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god, _yes_!" Sasuke pushed down and allowed the tip of Naruto's cock to enter him. His entire body wracked with pleasure at the width Naruto possessed. "I want you . . ." he whispered and slid down more, taking even more in and making Naruto pant harder, enjoying how he could make the blond sound like that and gasp so heartily.

Naruto was only too happy to give in to Sasuke's needs. After seating himself in completely, he waited for the brunet to yell at him to move before rocking his hips slowly. His body fit so perfectly with the other that every time he pushed in, Sasuke would move forward with him and then back down like a private, sensual dance. Slicked, hot and sweaty bodies moving in sync to their own rhythm; the sound of their loud needs and heartbeats. It was wild and without tempo but every bit as enflamed with passion as any other dance they had shared that night--more so even.

Naruto went in deep and pushed and pulled at Sasuke's hips, taking him hard and fast with each thrust he pressed into the other man. Sasuke's head was lolling side to side in pleasure, the man unable to form coherent sentences as Naruto violated his body by pleasuring it without abandon. He couldn't take it, it was too much at one time. Even so, he begged Naruto to go faster.

Naruto thought nothing was sexier than when Sasuke whined when he pulled his cock out completely and teasingly rubbed the tip of it against Sasuke's begging entrance. He would wait until the brunet leaned up and grabbed him by the back of the neck for leverage, impaling himself while watching his tight hole get fucked into the counter. Naruto loved seeing Sasuke take control of the situation and the feel of thin, pale fingers playing with the fine hairs on the back of his neck. Those fingers twitched and convulsed repeatedly in bliss every time he entered the man. Still, Naruto wanted more.

The blond pulled out and ignored the loud cry of protest. He quickly flipped over the man so that his ass was in front of him, forced to hold his upper half up by leaning on his elbows. Sasuke gave a squawk of surprise before he felt a tongue swipe at his entrance and lick up some of the cherry juice that leaked out. It made him moan and writhe under the treatment. Naruto smirked and spread the cheeks widely, looking at the pale coloring of the round cheeks when a thought crossed his mind. _I wonder . . ._

A loud slap resounded in the large room. Sasuke shot up and looked back. "Hey--!" Another slap, this time a little harder. The brunet leaned his head back down and moaned at the brash treatment. Yes, he loved a bit of pain.

Naruto's smirk widened almost impossibly. He hit the flesh hard but let his hand linger, massaged the pink ass cheek a little before repeating the motion and leaning against Sasuke's back, right next to his ear. "You like that, don't you?" he bit down below Sasuke's ear. "Tell me you love it. You love it when I spank you, don't you? Sasuke . . ."

Sasuke let the tingling sensation wrap around his senses. Yes, it felt good. It felt sooooo good. "Mnnn, yes. Feels good . . ."

"Tell me you love it." Naruto purred. He allowed his erection to press in between Sasuke's reddened cheeks. "Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"Fuck me, Naruto!" he growled, refusing to beg out right.

The blond entered without another thought. He let his instinct guide him as he thrust wildly into Sasuke's tight heat at an angle he wasn't able to reach before. Sasuke's cries became much louder, bordering on hysteric as he called for it to be harder, faster, _deeper_. Naruto did his best while panting dirty words into Sasuke's ear the whole time. He nipped and bit at the flesh he was able to, trying to be as gentle as possible while trying to please Sasuke's insane fetish for pain.

The slick feeling of being entered was overwhelming. Sasuke was forced to lean his forehead on the cool countertop and shut his eyes tight. If he looked back at the visual it would be too much and he was sure he would cum too soon. He could only imagine what it must look like. That stiff, wide cock entering him and stretching him. Making his pink hole suck him in and take in all that was Naruto, letting the Adonis-like man please himself with his smaller body.

Sasuke shuddered and gasped when Naruto bit a little too hard into his shoulder. Blunt nails scratched at his hips and a warm liquid jetted into him, coating the sensitive flesh of his walls. Wave after wave had him stiffening as his own climax wracked through him. Only a small sound of release left him when he felt his cum splatter over his chest and onto the black countertop below. Naruto's, on the other hand, was a loud grunt of pleasure as he moved his hips slowly, letting Sasuke's body drink in his essence.

They let themselves wash in the feelings the after-bliss of sex. Both bodies sat there, breathing hard into each other's skin as they came down from the high their individual orgasms gave them.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Still . . . want to go back . . . to my . . . apartment?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Mine's closer . . ." he regretted saying it as soon as the body flush against his back slumped. "Um . . . You can stay at my place . . . if you like." Sasuke felt the blond mop of hair swish against the back of his neck in the negative. He felt himself slump forward. He wasn't used to rejection.

"I have work . . ." Naruto said, a bit of an apology lacing his words. "Later?"

Sasuke nodded and gently pushed Naruto off, getting up and taking with gratitude the roll of paper towels Naruto grabbed of the counter and gave him to clean up. He made sure to get off all the cum first before it hardened and became a problem, getting the sticky sweat off later as it was less of a problem to get off. The counter and floor below was the last thing to get clean. They'd have to be more careful if this ever happened again; they'd wasted a perfectly good jar of cherries in their carelessness.

"See you later, then?" Naruto held out his hand awkwardly to Sasuke. The smaller man took it and gave it a few shakes, griping it a little too long before letting his arm fall back to his side.

"Yeah . . ."

A moment of strained silence spanned out before Sasuke turned, stuffing his suddenly cold hands into his pockets and stalking off. He tried to ignore the eyes boring into his back at his cold retreat as well as the painful stinging in his eyes.

Naruto called out, remembering something as he sprinted to catch up to Sasuke. "Wait!" he caught up fast and stopped at his side.

"What?"

"I . . . here." he handed out a slip of paper with some numbers on it. "It's my phone number."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, _obviously_."

Naruto scowled and took a thin wrist into his hand. He shoved the piece of paper into Sasuke's hand and smiled. "Call me sometime, 'kay?"

Sasuke stood there a moment, calculating his answer. It was a few second before he opened his mouth. "I don't think I--"

Naruto cut him off. "I'll make it worth your while. Promise." he grinned this time, eyes crinkling up into the same fox-like grin Sasuke had come to adore over the hours spent with the blond.

With a sigh, he resigned and then stuffed the paper into his baggy jeans. He took him all of two step to realize that his jeans were _loose_ and _falling_ off. "Huh?" he looked down at the clothing he didn't recognize. It took him even less time to remember seeing them on the exact blond he had spent his entire night with.

When he turned around, Naruto was already gone.

Once again, he had to fight back the lump in his throat and the large weight that had settled itself in his chest.

_What's wrong with me?_

**_--_**_  
_

"Hold on, goddamit!"

Naruto slammed the phone in his office back down on it's hook. The knocking at his door ceased and he gave a small sigh. It was quiet for all of but thirty seconds before another knock came at his door. This time, it was softer and a feminine voice came from the other side.

"Come in," he grumbled. He put back down the sandwich he was going to eat and adjusted his tie.

A long brown haired woman entered, all smiles and rainbows as she sat a large stack of paperwork on his mahogany desk. "These are for you, Mr. Uzumaki." she stepped back and bowed deeply. "I apologize for interrupting on your lunch break, sir. I you'd like, I could take you out to my favorite restaurant."

Naruto hesitated. He wasn't sure what to say to that. What _could_ he say? Sorry, I'm--

"He's gay." another female voice came from his open door. It was Tenten. "Been that way since before I can remember. What did you say your boyfriend's name was? Something like--"

"I'm not gay!" Naruto shouted. "I'm bisexual, thank you very much." he crossed his arms across his chest and pouted in a very indignant way. Either way, the woman blanched at him and bowed again, scurrying out of the room before anyone could notice her slipup. "Thanks, Tenten."

"You're welcome," she chirped. "You're always too nice, Naruto. Learn to turn 'em down. I'm sure your boyfriend doesn't like the fact that you've gone on several dates this month--without him." she waved her finger while clicking her tongue. "One of these days he'll find out, and your relationship will be nothing but a found memory."

Naruto grumbled something unintelligible while he grabbed the first paper off the huge stack. "It's strictly business . . ."

"Really? I don't think she unbuttoned her shirt and bowed so lowly I thought her tits would pop out any moment just to invite you to discuss the stock market with you."

Naruto glowered at her.

Tenten took that as her queue to leave. She left the room with a wave and a cleavage grab. Naruto wrinkled his nose at the action.

As the day wore on, he got bored and decided to head home early. It was his company--he could leave whenever the hell he wanted to leave. And if he wanted to leave at 1:00 in the fucking afternoon, he was going to!

He toed off his shoes and discarded his suite in the hall before going to his kitchen. He stared at the contents of his fridge for a while before realizing that he wasn't hungry and instead got a glass of water. He gulped the glass down as he padded to his room to relax, Sunday paper in hand.

The calendar in his living room reminded him of something. His eyes widened and he quickly put down his glass of water, heading for his cell phone in the pocket of his suite.

His fingers trailed mechanically over the memorized number. He pressed it to his ear and waited while the phone rang, shifting from foot to foot in agitation and impatience. _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!_

There was a click at the other end. Naruto exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Who is it, and why are you calling me in the middle of the afternoon?" the voice was deep and groggy, almost like the person had just woken up.

Naruto laughed, having forgotten what they had done last night and that it was right after the other had gotten back from a business he had sent him on. The trip was on the other side of the Earth, so his hours were off. "Sorry, forgot."

The voice got a little less annoyed. "Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's me bastard." he leaned back on the wall of his flat. "Miss me?"

"Hardly."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, you should. Guess what day it is?"

The other hesitated. "October twenty-third. . . ?" he said a bit uneasily. The sleep in his voice was entirely gone.

"Yup," Naruto grinned happily and stated a firm 'I love you' to the man on the other line with an informing note of what day it was. Sasuke returned the feeling and promised to make up for his lack of remembrance later when they were together.

"Happy anniversary. . ."

_**Owari**_

**I'll probably go back and edit this later... thanks for reading!**

**Tell me what you think?**


End file.
